


Truth or Dare?

by sarc_sm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore has a flower shop, Bit of Drama, Chara Is Not Evil, F/F, F/M, Frisk is Selectively Mute, He's not naive, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, No Smut, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans is bored, Slow Burn, alphys is such a shipper, asriel is asriel, been a few years since monsters were freed, both frisk and chara go by they/them pronouns, even though he loves doing nothing, first fic on here, its why she downloads Truth or Dare, just reaaaaaally nice, lets get the basic stuff oughta the way, mwehehe, papyrus is a good wingskeleton, reader doesn't know any of the monsters at first, reader lives a monotone life, readers co-workers are shippers too, story is told from multiple perspectives, takes place on the surface, that won't be mentioned much though, the app is a little interesting, there's still some awkward tension, they help frisk with ambassador things, toriel runs a school, undyne's in on it too, wont tell you why now, wow so many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarc_sm/pseuds/sarc_sm
Summary: Y/n never had those fun high school days when she was younger. You know: all the drama, misunderstandings and other cliché things written in fanfiction. She doesn't have much of a chance to catch up, either. Even though her life is pretty monotone, minor things eventually start to pile up after a while. After a particularly irritating day caused by a client at the bank, she decides to have fun in her own way. Downloading an app.Sans hated change, whether that was because of the resets or something else, he still hated it. But that does mean things begin the get predictable. After another day of working at his (illegal? Eh, who knows.) hotdog stand and getting ready to sleep the rest of the day away, Papyrus stops him.It's not like he wanted to, Papyrus forced him out of his bubble. But hey, if he can have some fun with an app that's more intriguing then he thought, well he welcomes it.-The only way to have some fun without it affecting her life. . .-The only way to mess around with something that won't come back to bite him in the ass. . .Was to download Truth or Dare.It's just a game, right?Nothing will change after this, right?Boy were they wrong. . .
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! thanks for checking this out ! hopefully you'll like it! i'm new to posting on a03, but i'll get the hang of it soon!  
> anyways enjoy!

* * *

You didn't want to admit it.

You didn't want to, but you were wrong.

Both you and your parents were wrong.

You groaned in frustration, why did you have to be so boring!?

Why did you miss out on the chance of having that cliché high school experience!? You facepalmed at your younger self, just sitting in a library, alone.

Leaning back into your chair, the ceiling filled your vision. Your head filled with regrets. Sure, you were happy you didn't get into trouble and didn't cause too much trouble for anyone else. You knew some people didn't have it this easy, but that monotone life got boring.

Even at work, with people gossiping left and right, it was the same. You weren't a loner anymore but those habits still stuck with you: eating lunch without company, going home straight away without even talking to your friends, being more of an observer. . .

Ugh. 

Damn those clichés.

-°T°-

Sans didn't even bother changing out of his usual get-up before heading off to bed.

Sure, selling hot dogs were easy and all but just walking around already sapped up all of his energy.

Paired with the little depression he had down underground, well, he'd welcome sleep with open arms at the end of the day.

It had been a few years after the monsters were freed and, just like they hoped, the humans warmed up to them after a while. Frisk had earned some respect from him as they were the very reason monsters were on the surface in the first place. The awkward tension stayed but, they were already content with being able to see the sky for the first time. The war and the hate were gone. Sans knew not every human was as nice as some others and his weary nature still stuck with him even as time passed with no "incidents". It was instinct now, a gut feeling if he had any.

He snorted, and after having a monologue, headed off to bed.

And then Papyrus kicked open the door. . .


	2. ACT 1 INTRODUCTIONS p1 : A new app?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus had enough.  
> He had enough of Sans' go-to-sleep-after-work routine.  
> He was going to stop it, no matter what it takes.  
> -  
> Frisk was a little concerned at the commotion, what happened?  
> Luckily, Chara and Asriel were there too. They asked Chara about the noise, did they know what was going on?  
> They did.  
> A new app had launched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll know which P.O.Vs are told in this chapter. also, this story will have several ACTS. I am doing the same thing for my other story; UNDERTALE on quotev, check that out if you want 2! (shameless self-promotion? yes.)  
> here's the key for this chapter:  
> When talking:  
> "PAPYRUS"  
> "sans"  
> "Chara"  
> "Asriel"  
> frisk signs like "this", just in italic.  
> oh yeah. Frisk, Chara, and Asriel are all 15 years old in this btw.
> 
> enjoy!

* * *

Papyrus loved pasta, that was no surprise.

What _was_ a surprise, though, was when a small Italian restaurant had invited him to work at the establishment.

'A penne for your thoughts', was it called. Normally, he would have frowned upon the joke. But he didn't, seeing as he was able to make the finest dishes, that no skilled craftsman could compare to _and,_ see the humans react to them! Although he was weirded out sometimes by how green some of the humans looked, they were probably sick!

He shook his thoughts away and instead, looked towards the sky.

It was such a beautiful day outside.

He thought this wonderful day would continue.

Alas, he was wrong. 

Something inside him just snapped once he saw Sans retreating into his bedroom, most likely after returning from work.

"SANS! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"

The skeleton in question turned to face his brother, looking confused.

"of what, bro?"

"OF YOU ALWAYS GOING TO SLEEP AFTER JUST ARRIVING HOME!!"

Sans didn't have much time to answer, as Papyrus continued.

"THIS ROUTINE OF YOURS IS NOT HEALTHY! YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING ELSE TOO!! SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE!!!"

The shorter skeleton cracked a grin, amused and happy. His brother was so cool.

"thanks for worrying, bro. but i'm fine, you know ho-"

"BLA BLA BLA, YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH ENERGY, INSERT DUMB AND _NOT_ HILARIOUS SLEEP JOKE. NO! NOT ANYMORE!! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T SLEEP FOR AT LEAST ANOTHER HOUR!"

Sans began to sweat a little, how he was able to? Magic.

"hehe, waddaya mean, bro?"

"WHAT I MEAN, DEAR BROTHER, IS THAT I AM GOING TO FORCE YOU TO DOWNLOAD AN APP. A POPULAR ONE, BY THE WAY! A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT IT."

"but it's just an app, that's on my phone. i'll still be able to sit on the couch, for example."

Papyrus knew this was just a means to get out of doing something other than sleeping, his brother was the best at refuting arguments and changing subjects. 

But he had already planned for that.

"HAHA! SORRY TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE, SANS! YOUR TRICKS WILL NOT WORK THIS TIME!! FOR YOU SEE, THIS APP WILL FORCE YOU TO DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN NOTHING!"

Sans' grin faltered a little.

Papyrus knew that Sans knew he wouldn't be able the escape this time.

-°R°-

Frisk was shocked once they saw the number of kids in front of the school, all talking to each other. Loudly, might they add. Very loudly.

The commotion was almost deafening.

What happened?

To their luck, they were able to spot Chara and Asriel among the crowd.

Relief filled their senses as they ran over to the two.

Chara was the first to notice them, "Hey frisk."

_"Hey, Chara. What's with all the noise?"_

Asriel didn't let Chara utter another word.

"Oh! Oh! Don't you know Frisk?!"

Chara bumped Asriel's shoulder.

"Of course they don't know, you idiot. That's why they're asking."

The selectively-mute child chuckled silently, coming in between the two as they continued their banter.

After splitting them, Frisk looked at both of them.

_"Alright, can somebody tell me what's going on now?"_

Before speaking, Chara grabbed Asriel by the collar of his shirt and covered his mouth with their hand to silence him.

"I'll tell you before _this idiot_ interrupts me again."

They glared at Asriel, "So, the reason all these kids are running around, screaming to their friends is because of the new app that just launched."

Frisk looked confused and somewhat disappointed.

_"They're doing all this just because of some app?"_

As if knowing what they were assuming, Chara continued.

"Well, I haven't even told you about the app. You'll get why they're like this in a second.

At this point, Chara released Asriel from their hold. Giving him a final glare as a warning, they resumed.

"The app's called Truth or Dare, but not just any old truth or dare. This app has three modes; Daredevil, HonestSaint, and Unfaithful. You can guess what the first two meant, and the last mode is just both of them. Anyways, after you've chosen a mode, the app asks you which difficulty you want."

Frisk was already entranced by it, what could make it better?

"You can choose between; easy, normal, hard, extreme, or fatal."

~~That last one didn't sound too fun. . .~~

"Based on the mode and difficulty, you'll then see a leaderboard in your area."

~~It'll know your location??~~

"On the top left corner of the screen, you'll see a little icon that will display whether you're a watcher or a player."

Now that didn't seem scary.

"If you're a watcher, you'll be able to watch any of the players doing their truths or dares, live. There's a live chat so that you can react or chat with other watchers. There's a private chat too."

Chara stopped Frisk from putting their hands up to sign.

" _But_ the only way to become a player is to get invited to do so."

Frisk signed this time, _"But why do you need to get invited?"_

"Safety measures, it's like signing a waiver that says; We're not responsible for any injuries or trauma."

Frisk paled at that.

"Here's the real reason kids are running around screaming."

Asriel shook with excitement, "Tell them! Tell them already!!"

Feeling annoyed, Chara barked back, "Yeah, yeah I'm getting to that! Shut up!"

He shut up.

"The reason kids are turning crazy right now is that whenever you climb up the ranks in the leaderboard, you get _actual_ money after completing a task, 

and if you get in the top ten. . ."

Frisk nodded, urging them to keep going.

_"Then,_

_you get at least a minimum of 1000 dollars. . ."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we finally understand a bit about the app~
> 
> hehe. . .
> 
> what more is there to discover?
> 
> tbc.


	3. ACT 1 INTRODUCTIONS p2 : A new friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n knew how the day would go.  
> Working at a bank, easy right?  
> Well, add all the irritating and racist clients, gossiping co-workers, and a fish monster entering a bank.  
> . . .  
> Well, this day would be interesting.  
> ~  
> Sans wished he could've known how the day would go after he (reluctantly) downloaded Truth or Dare.  
> Well, he had Papyrus beat, he could just be a Watcher.  
> What could go wrong?

Working at a bank.

Easy, right?

Sure. If you don't count all the **annoying** clients who keep pestering you even though you already did what you were supposed to do. **Racist** clients who hate anyone who doesn't look like themselves. And the **stupid** clients who don't even know how to press 'ok' without asking you. And your co-workers who can't even go **a minute** without gossiping about **something**.

_So easy._

But other than that, it's fine.

Just like how a monster entering your bank is completely normal.

**Wait, what?!**

Omg. It was happening!!

A fish monster was entering your bank!!

They were walking over to you!!

Their-blue scaled-red haired-tanktop and jeans wearing-eyepatch covering eye-self were coming over to you!!

You were grinning, really happy to finally see a monster coming inside your workplace. They seemed surprised you were smiling so much.

Guess that didn't happen a lot, huh?

"Hey," their voice was a little scratchy as if they'd been yelling for a while. "Hello! Welcome! What can I do for you?" It felt like the first time when you began working here, beaming, and ready to help anyone with a friendly aura. It felt refreshing. "Yeah, so I've been having some problems with my account for a little while-"

"Y/n!"

Oh, fuck. Your boss. He was already really strict, the cherry on top being he **hated** monsters.

"H-hehe, yeah boss?"

He looked at you with a look of disgust.

"I know you understand what the problem is, don't you?"

You nodded, having a plan in mind. "Of course, sir. I'll send them out right away."

He left.

Hah, as if he could stop you while not being there.

The monster began to leave, you could feel their anger from here.

"U-um, excuse me! You don't have to leave!" They turned their head, surprise written all over their face. They walked back over. "Well, your boss said I have to." You shook your head."Don't worry, I'll be quick. Uh, what's your name?" They were smirking now. "My name's Undyne, punk. Remember that."

You nodded and began helping Undyne.

...

She stopped you before you could tell her to have a nice day. "Hey, punk! Have you heard of Truth or Dare?"

You quirked your eyebrow, "The new app?" She nodded. "Yeah! Let me tell you how it works!"

...

"So? You up for being a player?" You were a bit hesitant but didn't wait to ask, "Wait but you said there are 3 modes right?"

"Oh yeah! Well, that's all up to you!"

At first, you wanted to choose HonestSaint but then thought, _'What's better than choosing either one? Both!'_

"I guess I'll go with Unloyal." She gave a thumbs up."Great! I'll send you an invite! Oh! My username's Undyne_theUndying, by the way! Make sure you watch me sometimes!"

"But isn't that only for watchers?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure you have a friend that's a watcher! Anyways, I gotta head back home. Bye!"

You didn't have time to tell her that you didn't have any friends at work.

...

Not yet anyway.

~

Being lazy.

Easy, right?

Sure, excluding the fact that Sans had Papyrus as a brother.

Sans loved his brother, Papyrus knew that.

And he used it against him. Damn those puppy eye lights!

So, now he was here. Downloading Truth or Dare, doing jumping jacks.

Yeah, Papyrus didn't let him off too easy.

Once the app downloaded, he was faced with 3 options;

Watcher, Player, or Unloyal?

First of all, who would bother with picking both of the first two at once?? Seemed like to much work-wait.

Watcher?

Someone who just watches other people do whatever they had to, anonymously?

Jackpot.

He could still be lazy!

...It was 19,99 to watch for 24 hours, though.

...Anything for being lazy! He was an adult anyway.

He smirked at the thought of Papyrus yelling at him, again.

He tapped the icon 'Watcher'.

A voice suddenly spoke.

"You picked Watcher, place your thumb on the scanner to pay for your fee of 19,99." Sans did exactly that.

"Thank you," it said, in a robotic voice."As a watcher, you'll have access to the live chat and communicate with other Watchers. You'll be able to recommend Truths and/or dares to players. There are 3 core rules."

Rules?

He was sure Papyrus didn't tell him about those. . .

"As a watcher, you only have to follow one rule; 

**snitches get stitches."**

~~...Did they mean that literally or figuratively?~~

(now a little less relieved and more creeped out) He confirmed it and just like that, he was on the home screen of Truth or Dare.

He'd have to ask his friends for their usernames. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short again, but I didn't have much inspiration for this chap.  
> 'Snitches get stitches'??  
> I wonder what that means~  
> /editing this chapter like, much later and realizing my mistake, and fixed it/  
> tbc. . .

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short but im writing this at 1 am so bear with me, heh.  
> tbc


End file.
